Calvin Goes to high school
by Freakydiablo
Summary: Read about Calvins days in High School
1. Getting ready for High School

The later years of Calvin and Hobbes….  
  
  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
  
Very sleepily Calvin turns over in his bed trying to ignore the alarm, but can't and sits up.  
  
Calvin: Hobbes! Hobbes! Hobbes! Wake up it's my first day of High School.  
  
Hobbes: I don't go do I? So then why did you have to wake me up? I was a having the best dream. I was lying in a room and all of a sudden these servants kept coming in with……  
  
Calvin: Hey!!! I don't care. Yuck! I thought that waking up for the bus in Elementary school was early. I don't want to wake up every morning at this time.  
  
Hobbes: I know the feeling!  
  
Calvin: Shut up Hobbes!! Your lucky that you don't have to get up and go to school.  
  
Hobbes: Yea.. That's one of the benefits of being a tiger!  
  
Calvin's mother is walking up the stairs  
  
Calvin's Mom: Calvin wake up!  
  
Calvin: I'm up. I'm up!  
  
Calvin's Mom: Yea but your bus comes in a half an hour.. And I'm not letting you miss it at all. Since your in High School you have more responsibilities, and also I'm not fighting with you at all to get up and get ready for school!  
  
Calvin: (Mutters under his breath) Jeez I was just getting up you don't have to put on a show!  
  
Calvin: (looking in his closet) Hobbes what should I wear to school today. I want to be cool, but I don't wanna wear something that says.. Hey I'm just wearing this to be cool.  
  
Hobbes: I don't know where those jeans and that t-shit over there.. I know if I wore that babes would be all over me.  
  
Calvin: That's what you always say and it's getting annoying.  
  
Hobbes: Kiss my butt!!  
  
Calvin: (yelling to his mother) Mom!!! What are you making for breakfast??  
  
Calvin's Mom: Your old enough to get up and make it yourself, it's to early for me to get up and make you breakfast!  
  
Calvin: Hmmmpphh!  
  
Calvin: Walking down the stairs (yells to Hobbes to c-mere.) Hobbes I think that you should come downstairs with me!  
  
Hobbes: I'm going to bed (pulling out his claws) and I don't think that you have any problem with that right???  
  
Calvin: Okay fine I'm going now see you when I get home.  
  
Calvin's Mom: You have fifteen minutes until the bus comes and your not even dressed yet! What do I have to do?  
  
Calvin: It's okay mom.. I'm going in the bathroom to change right now and get ready.  
  
Calvin's Dad: I'm off to work now honey (kisses Calvin's Mom on the cheek) Have a nice day  
  
Calvin's Mom: You too honey.  
  
Calvin: Yuck.. Like I really wanted to see that!  
  
Calvin's Mom: Calvin the bus is going to be here any minute go! Go! Go! Get outside right now and wait for the bus  
  
Calvin: (walking out the door) I don't wanna go to school! 


	2. Calvin's first day of High School

Calvin waiting for the bus to come  
  
Calvin: (to himself) I really think that I should be out of school and all of this wouldn't be happening right now!  
  
Susie: Oh my.. Look who it is!  
  
Calvin: (In disgust) Susie!! Am I glad to see you or what (in sarcasm)..  
  
Susie: Can't you be nice just once in your life you were always so mean to me in elementary school always pulling pranks on me. Just like that noodle incident, and always calling me names!  
  
Calvin: Whatever.. I wonder will our bus be different, maybe with like T.V.'s or something in the seats like that. What about like a nice radio or something (closes his eyes and imagines his type of bus)  
  
Susie: Your very strange Calvin. I thought that you might have gotten more common sense going into High School!  
  
Calvin: Yea and I thought that you might have gotten a face lift or something!  
  
A minute later a big yellow school bus comes to pick them up.  
  
Calvin: Yuck!!! It looks just like our old bus did!  
  
Calvin and Susie both get onto the bus, and notice there new bus driver is very fat and heavy. They both sit down a seat across from each other. The bus driver picks up the loud speaker and announces to everyone about the bus rules. They finally arrive at the school and the bus driver picks up the loudspeaker one last time and says have a good day at school.  
  
Calvin: Wow!! That's a really big school.. Many hiding places!  
  
Calvin just standing there started looking around. In a couple of minutes time a voice came and it seemed like it echoed through out the hallways.  
  
Principal: Attention students.. This is your principal speaking and I would just like to say welcome to your first day of High School, I hope that we will have a very fun year.  
  
An administrator came out wearing a black suit, came out and over a loud speaker instructed the students to all go to the big auditorium and sit down in any seat that you want but please hurry up and sit down.  
  
After an hour of many of teachers explaining things like the rules, the dress code, the times of classes, and many other things. The all went to the office and got there schedules.  
  
Calvin: Okay fist period I have Spanish with Mrs. Schiffer, and that's in room 229 B.  
  
Susie: (Bumping into Calvin) Hey Calvin! What do you have first period?  
  
Calvin: Your Mom!!!  
  
Susie: I have Spanish with Mrs. Schiffer in room 229 B.  
  
Calvin: Oh.. Me too.  
  
Susie: Great! We can walk together to class  
  
Calvin: Fine(only saying yes because he himself-Calvin the Great was quite intimidated with this High School thing.  
  
Susie and Calvin start walking together. A couple of minutes later there in there Spanish room. Susie decides to sit next to Calvin.  
  
Calvin: I don't like this already, and it's only the first day!  
  
Mrs. Schiffer: Hola Clase! Mi nombre es Senora Schiffer!  
  
The whole class just sat there looking at her for a moment or to and then looked at each other  
  
Mrs. Schiffer: I said Hi Class! My name is Mrs. Schiffer  
  
Class: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Forty minutes pass and then the bell rings. Bong Bong Bong Bong.  
  
Susie: Wow! I wonder is she is going to he that confusing for the rest of the year???  
  
Calvin: I don't care! I just want to be out of school right now! 


End file.
